


We're just fake dating

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Flirting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I might make a second part to this, M/M, after karasuno - inarizaki match, but I suck, but no spoilers here dw, i need it sorry, vice captain nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: "We're just fake dating" the two of them would say. "It's nothing more than that" they'd also say. Well, you can't fake something for months, can you?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	We're just fake dating

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a lovely anon on tumblr, and I'm not even sure if this is what fake dating au is X3  
> I made sure there woulldn't be any spoilers, so feel free to read it, anyone!

“We’re just fake dating” the two of them would say. “It’s nothing more than that” they’d also say. Well, you can’t fake something for months, can you. 

But let us see where this all started. Their match against each other was heated with emotions. It made all of them realise how hungry they were of winning and improving, and it also made them realise that they had to let go their past and fears they carried so far. There were no hard feelings. Everyone gave their all in, and both teams learnt from it, enjoying it in the meantime. Not only one player hoped for a longer playing time. 

“Okay, so here’s the deal” Atsumu started, after their game, running up to the small boy in black. “I’m gonna have to ask ya something” he looked uncomfortable to ask things like that, which was an unusual sight, compared to the very confident and disregarding player he looked like on court. It gave the impression of Asahi to Nishinoya, in regards of personality. He could only hope that he wasn’t like him. He needed some new challenge. 

“Then ask away! It’s nothing to be shy about!” Nishinoya gave him an encouraging pat on the arms with a smile. 

“You’re gonna have to fake date me” the setter announced in a blunt way at the encouraging. It wasn’t a question, nor a suggestion or even a favour. It was an announcement that the other couldn’t reject. 

“And what’s in it for me?” the libero dared to ask with a brave grin on his face. Now that was more like what he wanted as a challenge! Someone not afraid to speak his mind. Though his attitude could be changed for the better. 

“You get to date me~ That alone is a gift in itself” Atsumu replied confidently. He couldn’t let his brother win, after all! And out of all the Karasuno players, he was the most likely to answer with a yes that he desperately needed now. 

“Sure, sure, but treat me to a garigari-kun later instead!” Nishinoya gave his own conditions to the deal. He can’t just order him around after all! He’ll show him how dating really is done! Not considering the fact that he looks more like someone who knows of dating than the libero himself. 

“Deal!” 

“And-”

“God, what more could you want?” Atsumu whined at the shortie, before crossing his arms with a pout, to let him know that he’s listening. Even if he’s grumpy about the trick he’s walked into. 

“Practise with you! Setting and serving practise!” the ball of thunder smiled at his great idea. Free practise from one of the best, if not the best setter and server? He wouldn’t miss it for a chance! Even if the price was to date him. Not that he would know how all that worked. 

Not long after that, the two exchanged phone numbers and a few other places where they can reach each other, and with a promise of talking soon, both of them went on their way. One went home, the other to the place they temporarily spent their days until their end of the tournament, which they could only hope would last until spring. 

“Nishinoya-san, what were you doing with Atsumu-san earlier?” Kageyama asked as the team walked on the streets of Tokyo, watching the stores to see where to buy some souvenirs, while the responsible part of the team has gone ahead, probably being sentimental. Something that the one braincell squad wouldn’t understand anyways. 

“Oh? You’re interested in my relationships, Kageyama?” the libero asked with a smirk. At least that’s what it was in the beginning. Because looking at the confused face of the genius setter, he couldn’t hold it in, and soon bursted out in laugh. 

“Does he even have a hot sister??” Tanaka turned his head around immediately at the mention of relationships, especially that it was his best friend who they were talking about. One of the two most unpopular guys at school among girls. 

“No, he doesn’t” the small man of a thunder laughed more at their confusion. 

“Which is Atsumu?” Hinata asked, a bit late because of the exhaustion this long game has caused him. No one blamed him, as he was the one to move around the most, and to score the most point, or help score the most points, anyways. 

“The setter and the insane server” the libero laughed at the middle blocker, patting him in the back, and dragging the others into a sweets shop, because he saw a limited edition of his favourite popsicle he had to buy. 

“So, what relationship then, Noya-san?” Tanaka kept on pushing the subject and as the entitled best friend, he had to know about it. And he couldn’t wait until they were alone. Mostly because he knew that his friend couldn’t lie to save his life. 

“We’re dating now!” he replied with a proud smile, expecting the congratulations and praises that he eventually got. With the compulsory teasing, mostly from Ennoshita as his ears picked up on the spilled tea. ú

“Look, who’s my new boyfriend!” Atsumu showed a picture he found of the black uniformed libero around in the bus proudly. But it was especially to rub it under the nose of his twin, that he landed a boyfriend first, since he was too stupid to ask the middle blocker out already. 

“Who is that?” Kita asked, turning to the twins from the seat in front of them. And to that, did the whole team got excited over it, and went to him to ask him about it. 

“The not-so-awesome-as-me libero of Karasuno” the second year announced proudly, showing the picture of his now boyfriend around for everyone to see. Most of the people were more surprised with the fact that anyone would agree to be in a relationship with him of all people, let alone a long distance one. But they also had to admit that he didn’t look half that bad with the smile on his face, instead of the ever present frown he wore during the match. It was like seeing two versions of the same person. Which was a feeling they knew too well. 

“Won’t last a week” was the last comment he got before they all went back to their places, at the scolding words of their coach. Sometimes he was even stricter than Kita. 

A few days went by, until both of the teams got home safely, and everything went back to its old self. The third years practised with the rest of the team still, as if they weren’t graduating in a bit more than a month. 

And it’s been a week since they exchanged phone numbers. By both of them, the small piece of paper with the scribbled writings was laying on a forgotten corner of their desks, waiting helplessly to be picked up, and not for the soul reason of being put into another place. For a week they have received close to no attention, other than the wondering looks of what they would do in a place such as that. Under a cactus pot Atsumu might have watered a bit too much, as the water often dripped onto the piece of paper. And beside a few pencils the libero has chewed on in distress from the never ending trail of homework, always something important being written on it beside the series of numbers, until one day, the small piece of paper ran out of spaces. Then, Nishinoya took it for further inspection. 

With a single though, he texted his boyfriend, fake or not. He wanted his promised popsicle and training. And he was rather impatient in these aspects of life. 

‘ _Werent we a couple now?_ ’ the text asked as it arrived to Hyogo, waking the owner of the number up from his nap while solving his homework. Or at least, trying to. So he sat up, interested. 

‘ _Because if thats how u treat ur bf, then where can i divorce_ ’ Noya sent the next text, his fingers dancing quicker on his phone than what his mind could have perceived. All this relationship thing made him very excited, even if it was just fake. They had to fake it right!

‘ _Were onnly fake datin so-_ ’

‘ _We gotta fake ti right!_ ’

_He sure was a bit of an airhead_ , Atsumu thought with the shake of his head, and left his phone on the bed as he was called out in the kitchen to eat. 

Fast forward in time, and those messages slowly became just as natural as breathing as days slowly turned into weeks, which turned into months. Their unfamiliarity with each other quickly turned into a weird mix of admiration, friendship and a whole lot of confusion on both ends, about the situation. It took them months too arrange a date during the summer break when they could meet up, so Atsumu can introduce him to his parents, the soul reason he had to go this far for finding someone. But with the Tokyo summer camps right at the start of the break, that also took so long, and so much effort to actually plan out, which was a lot easier when Daichi did it with the help of Takeda. Now they were on their own. Probably as a twisted life lesson the teacher randomly decided to give them. 

But here they were in mid July, ready to meet up. The setter warned him about the heat, but the AC in the bullet train, paired with the shorts and shirt was not enough to make him bear the weather he wasn’t used to, living that much northern. After two hours of an agonizing wait, he was finally free. 

“Congratulations on becoming a captain, my dear” Nishinoya pulled his fake boyfriend down for a kiss, as stepping out of the train, he saw that his twin was with him. Not to shatter the image. And… for scientific research…

“You too, on vice-captaining” Atsumu muttered around with a squeal when the small hands of the libero has found its way to his butt. 

“So, is the weather always this hot, or was this just because I came today?” the thunder of a person asked, and continued to ramble around, and make the fox flustered along the way, from the station, to the house of a certain middle blocker the taller twin could finally ask out, and then to their home, where the proud parents of the brothers have prepared a fine dinner to get to know the boyfriends better. 

“Welcome home, boys!” the mother came to open up the door with a wide smile. Right at the introductions, Noya could find himself buried into a pair of breasts, gasping for mercy or air. Eventually, Osamu pulled her away, and lead all six of them to the table. The libero could understand him. He himself was preparing himself for this dinner all day. 

Not surprisingly, the fake couple were the loudest one, taking and bickering around as their mouths were full of food. They completed each other's sandwiche- I mean sentences, stealing food off of the other’s plate, or in one case, Atsumu’s chopstick, tangling their feet under the table, mostly because Noya’s feet didn’t reach the ground, and he wanted to do something with them. 

“An how did you two become a couple?” the dad took the million yen question. If someone didn’t know him, they could have said that Atsumu actually paled at this, looking at his fake boyfriend for help. 

“It was in the gym in Tokyo, the day our matches started” the libero gave the other a wink as he started to tell a very heartfelt story. “The whole arena was heated with emotions, mostly with nervousness and the will to win.”

“I, for sure wasn’t that desperate…” Suna commented on it with half his breath, so only his own boyfriend could hear it, who just nodded in agreement. 

“And then, when he came up to serve, we made eye contact! We had a conversation through the eyes, one that only a server and the receiver knows, and the game started!”

Two hours later, even the words of this small ball of energy started to slur, indicating that his tank was empty for the day. Considering that he has done most of the talking, it still took him a long time. Atsumu left the chores for his brother and Suna, who were in power saving mode since the start, while he brought his own boyfriend to his bed. 

“Nice improvisation there” the captain nodded, as he started to make the bed, so that he could lay there, while the host would sleep on the ground. 

“Who said it was improvisation?” Noya laughed, but he was also out cold after that. Atsumu just sighed, and put him to sleep. But the other had other plans. He didn’t let go of his boyfriend, who now had to lay down beside him, letting his panicking mind go wild. 

They’re just fake dating…. right?


End file.
